


Friends Till the End

by bootsy_mine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Gen, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spoilers, Threesome, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsy_mine/pseuds/bootsy_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy doesn't want to become a Deatheater - enter Draco Malfoy, to what lengths will he go to save his friend an unwanted fate and how will it change him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Avoiding the Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - Harry Potter and everything in that universe belongs to JKR. I'm playing with her toys. No profit is being made, this is just for fun.

The wind blew without mercy ripping branches from trees and threatening to pull shingles off the roof as the rain poured down obscuring the view, still she remained by her bedroom window in her vigil, watching. It was exactly two months, three weeks, five days, twenty hours, and thirty-six minutes since she'd last seen him, still - somehow she just knew that he would come to her tonight.

It wasn't because he'd contacted her, no when he fled with Severus, he'd left without a trace. There were no owls, no notes, no midnight firecalls. There wasn't even a dream or a nightmare to explain why she felt the need to stay awake tonight and watch for him. It was just something that let her know tonight was the night. He would come. She just knew it the same way she knew that they would always be friends - no matter what. He had to come tonight because he'd promised that he would always protect her and take care of her and tomorrow she was to be Marked. She didn't want to be Marked. He had to come.

The storm raged on as her heart threatened to break. It was foolish to feel so disappointed. He'd made no promises, he'd even told her that his life was over months ago and she should move on. Still she clung to the promise he made her when they were only five years old. He'd promised, "I'll always be your friend, if nothing else." It had been such an odd thing for someone so young to declare. She initially thought he was too shy to tell her he loved her. Years of time together taught her differently. Oh he loved her, but not in a romantic sense. He loved her like a sister, one so dear that he would die to defend her but never the romantic, I'd waste away without you kind of love that she so craved. She wanted the knight in shining armor and instead got a brother.

To be fair to him, he treated her much better than the girls he was sexually active with. He'd give them a night, a week, once even a month in his bed and then he'd treat them like someone he'd met once and didn't particularly like. She was still able to claim a place on his side, even after all these years. Even when he was entertaining another girl in his bed, he treated her as someone special. It would make his current tramp furious that she could continue to take his attention. He would share his deepest thoughts, desires, and even his aspirations. Only, he wouldn't give her his love. Not the kind she wanted from him. She'd once asked him if he found her unattractive. He'd laughed and told her she was the most beautiful girl he knew and if he intended to marry a woman, she was the perfect choice, but he didn't want to marry and he wouldn't ruin their relationship by complicating it with sex. He loved her too much to take something precious if he couldn't commit to her.

So she'd waited for him, like a fool. Protecting her virginity to give it to him while he threw his own away on a faceless body, repeating the act over and over until he needed to seek a medi-witch to clear up the consequences. Still, she hoped that one day he'd change his mind. He'd settle down and want her. A tear escaped her eye and trailed down her cheek until it dropped off her chin onto the carpet. Just one tear to compete with the tempest outside.

"Someone as beautiful as you should never be made to cry, tell me pretty one, who's ass do I have to hex?" Draco greeted her from behind having entered unnoticed due to the roaring wind outside.

"Draco!" Pansy cried, throwing herself into his arms and sobbing all her sorrow over missing him into his strong, boyish chest.

"In the flesh, now tell me, was it Pucey? Crabbe? Goyle? Please, tell me it was Weasley..." Draco teased, with a sparkle in his eye that Pansy hadn't seen since fifth year.

Smacking his chest, she glared up at him, "It was you, I didn't think you'd come and...and..." she trailed off as sobs of relief and joy overcame her again.

Wrapping his arms tightly around her in a secure embrace, Draco whispered, "Are you telling me Miss Parkinson that you do not wish to obey your father's deepest wishes and be Marked as a devout follower of our Insane Dark Lord?"

Pansy felt relief flood through her entire being. He came and he understood. She didn't know how, but she knew he would help her. He would save her. Just like he always protected and took care of her. Nodding, she looked up into his eyes. They weren't as playful as they had been a minute ago, they looked concerned and worried.

Draco settled himself in her reading chair and pulled her onto his lap, just like he had so many times in their common room when they would plan and plot together. Wrapping his arms protectively around her once more, he slowly rubbed a hand up and down her back.

"What will we do?" Pansy asked, feeling breathless, just the way she always felt when she was so securely in his arms.

"Do you mean it, Pans? Really and truly, you don't want to follow the Dark Lord?" Draco whispered, a serious look on his face.

For a moment, fear spiraled through Pansy's stomach as she wondered if this might be a test of her loyalty that she was about to fail. Looking up into his gray eyes, she decided that it couldn't be, Draco would never betray her or their friendship, "Yes. I mean it."

"What are you willing to give up to avoid it?" Draco questioned, his tone showing how serious her answer was.

"Anything but you," she pledged.

"Your father, mother, and other friends? Living with strangers? Only seeing me when its safe?" he continued.

Feeling her throat tighten, she considered her choices. Join the Dark Lord and be killed, punished, and used or let Draco hide her away somewhere safe. "Anything but you," she repeated.

"Okay, there's not a lot of time. Listen carefully, because we'll need to leave soon and you have to know what you're getting into. My mother has a sister besides Bellatrix. She's not like Bell and she's not like Mum. She doesn't believe in Pureblood supremacy and she even married a muggle. Her name is Andromeda. I'm going to take you to her, she'll keep you safe for me until after the war. You'll have to listen to her. Do what she says. Go where she tells you to go. Be polite to her friends and family, even the muggle ones. I don't know if I'll be able to see you again. I'm Marked, Pans. He can find me anytime he wants to and it won't be safe. I lied to him. Told him I wanted one last night with you before you were Marked. I'll be punished for hiding you and watched afterward so he can find you. I can't risk bringing him to my family. So make sure you want this because I won't be able to come to you as long as I'm a danger to you. Do you understand, Pans? Is this what you want?" Draco patiently explained, his face looking strained but his voice strong and clear.

"Will he hurt you? Over me?" Pansy worried, immediately thinking of her friend and his being punished.

"I'll be fine. This is nothing compared to my failure to kill Dumbledore. Don't worry about me. Think about it, is this what you want? Because, its what I want for you," Draco admitted.

After he said that, there was really no choice to make. If it was what Draco wanted than it was what Pansy would do.

"It's what I want," Pansy whispered.

Draco pulled a small pewter replica of a unicorn out of his pocket and held it out, "a Portkey, are you ready?" he whispered.

Wrapping her hand around Draco's, Pansy nodded again and forced a tight smile.

"Beautiful girl," Draco whispered and Pansy felt the tug behind her navel pulling her away from home to the unknown, somewhere Draco thought was safe for her.


	2. Chapter Two - Andromeda

The wet grass in the middle of a storm was not what she expected when they arrived and she began to stumble as she fell into their location. Strong arms lent support and steadied her against the wind and rain, briefly sheltering her from the storm that raged around them. With the dark, rain and wind, she could not tell where they were or if they were even still in England. She looked around in fright and worried about what was to come.

Leaning forward so her lips almost grazed his ear she spoke over the wind, "Where are we?"

"The Tower of London, one of the ghosts is waiting to lead us to our room," Draco answered, sounding sure of himself. Almost in answer to his response, a headless female spector appeared to show them the way into the hidden wizarding space within. Pansy allowed Draco to direct her inside and into an elaborate bedroom with adjoining bath.

"Go freshen up, take your time in the bath, I'll be a while. There are some muggle clothes inside the room for you to put on when you're finished," Draco told her, hugging her briefly and then hurrying back out into the storm.

Unsure whether she should expect him back or not, Pansy decided to follow his instructions. The large square bathtub was perfectly warm and filled to the brim with bubbles, just the way she liked. Frowning, she couldn't decide whether to leave the bathroom door open or close it. If only Draco was coming back, it would be nice if he could find her in the tub but if he brought his aunt along, awkward. She settled for pushing the door closed but not securing it before removing her wet clothing and sliding into the marvelous tub.

Taking her time as he suggested, she relaxed within the tub, slowly cleaning and pampering herself as though preparing for her wedding day. After a while, even a wonderful bubble bath becomes dull and she had to climb out, dry off, and put on the muggle items left for her. Panties, a bra, socks, a t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. All were new with tags and fit her perfectly. Shaking her head, a smile crossed her face as she wondered how Draco knew her exact bra size when he'd never touched her or feigned any interest in the area. Even her closest girlfriends often guessed her sizes wrong.

Combing out her hair, she exited the bathroom and settled down on the bed to await his return. It wasn't long before he entered the room, his arms full of bags and his head dipped down. "Are you decent?" he softly questioned.

"I'm dressed," Pansy answered with a knowing smirk.

He lifted his head and graced her with one of his rare true smiles. "I had to owl my aunt and pick up a few things. There are clothes, female things, and some muggle money inside. I wish it could be more but we're on time constraints and I can't be gone much longer. I have to get back and lie about how when I woke up you were gone," he informed her.

"Why?" Pansy wondered aloud.

"If they think I helped you, they might figure out where you are. If I'm confused, it will help. Are you ready?" Draco asked smoothly.

"Yes," Pansy whispered clutching Draco tightly to her breast for what might be the last time.

Draco hugged her tightly back for one glorious moment and then turned to open the door and let in the woman in the hall. One look made it quite clear that this was Narcissa's sister. She had the same beautiful pale skin and golden hair. She also had the same fine bone structure and held herself poised with similar grace. The only thing that made her seem completely different was the loving, motherly look upon her face and lack of arrogance that was always present on Draco's mother.

"Pansy, this is my aunt Andromeda. You'll be staying with her until the war is over. Gather your things." Draco told her in a cold tone.

Pansy felt herself flinch at his sudden cruel demeanor. Andromeda gave his a harsh look before turning kindly to Pansy.

"Draco tells me that you do not wish to be Marked, that you would rather join Potter's side?" she asked in honey sweet tones.

The lump in her throat made it impossible for Pansy to speak as tears began to fill her eyes, Forcing a smile on her lips, Pansy nodded her assent.

"Then, come with me," Andromeda told her still looking kindly at her.

Pansy gathered up the bags Draco had just procured and turned to give him one last hug goodbye. His body was stiff and his eyes cold as granite. Pansy took a step back from him.

"I don't want to see you again until the war is over, don't try to contact me," he spat through gritted teeth.

A tear spilled over the edge of her eye at his parting words and his resolve seemed to melt and break for just a moment, his face softened once more and he whispered, "It's the only way that's safe - I'm your friend always."

"Let's go, Pansy," Andromeda directed, steering her towards the door. Obediently, Pansy began walking in that direction as she heard Andromeda cast three spells in succession, "Confundus, Petrificus Totalus, Obliviate."

Pansy followed Andromeda down the narrow stone hallway and into a room that was considered an Apparition room.

"Hold on tightly," Andromedia advised wrapping an arm securely around Pansy's trim waist and Apparating them to their destination.

It was a quaint and cosy little kitchen with a table and chairs and a window that would offer a cheery view if only it weren't still raining.

"There's a powder room back this way if you want to freshen up before we go," Andromeda called, already heading into the next room and back a hallway.

"Where are we going?" Pansy asked, not knowing why they weren't staying here after they'd just Apparated in.

"Somewhere safe. I Obliverated Draco so it should be safe, but you never know with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Whenever you defy him, there are consequences and if he even gets the feeling that Draco wanted to help you, he'll start investigating anyone who might have helped him get you away. That would lead him to us," Andromeda explained kindly.

"That you Mum?" a cheery voice called out.

"Yes, Nymphadora. It's us," Andromeda called back with a soft smile for the owner of the voice.

Pansy thought over what she'd just heard. Here a complete stranger was willing to risk herself and family to keep her safe at Draco's request. A warmth filled her for this new friend.

A thud caught her attention and caused her to hurry to the hallway where she saw a pink haired young woman lying overtop a trunk with suitcases on top of her.

"Let me help," Pansy quickly offered taking the topmost cases off the girl's back.

"I'd be fine if I could just stop tripping over my feet," the pink haired girl grumbled.

"I'm Pansy," Pansy introduced herself offering her hand to the clumsy and rather strange girl.

"Tonks," the pink haired girl replied putting out her own hand.

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda hissed in a good impression of the Narcissa that Pansy was familiar with.

"Yes, Mum?" the pink haired girl asked innocently.

Oh Pansy could tell she was going to like Tonks immensely. There was something in her carefree nature that reminded her of what she loved about Draco despite the clumsiness that was already apparant.

"Did you finish packing?" Andromeda asked, giving Tonks a sidelong look.

"We're all ready. You Floo ahead with Pansy and our things and I'll close up the house," the pink haired girl directed.

Andromeda did not hesitate. Casting a spell so her luggage would follow her into the Floo, she called out an address that Pansy couldn't quite make out and disappeared into the flames.

"I'm not sure where I'm going," Pansy admitted.

"That's alright, ducks, I know where you're off to," Tonks assured her gesturing for her to get into the fireplace. Pansy obediently climbed in, holding her packages tightly. Tonks called out an address that she still couldn't seem to make out and suddenly she was stumbling out into a much larger kitchen.

It was dark and had an underlying frightening quality but the matronly red headed woman standing in front of her with a tray of tea and muffins seemed to dispel the gloom of the room.

"Oh here you are dear. I thought you might be hungry after such a long night," the lady greeted with a warm smile.

"Thank you," Pansy managed to stutter out feeling a bit overwhelmed by everything that had happened so quickly and nervous as Andromeda was no where around.

"Andromeda went to settle herself into a room. I'll have one of the boys show you to your room once you've eaten something," the matronly lady reassured her.

Pansy pulled out a chair and sat down, settling her packages in the chair next to her before helping herself to a muffin and a cup of tea.

"I told you so," a familiar voice complained just down the hall.

"No you didn't, Ronald," Granger's voice vehemently disagreed.

"Oh yes I," Weasely began to contradict but stopped.


	3. Chapter 3 - Getting to Know Gryffindors

Pansy looked at the hallway door with fear as the tall, red headed, suddenly mute Gryffindor stumbled into the room staring at her in shock.

Granger, who was following, recovered much more quickly.

"Parkinson," Hermione greeted with a nod.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. You must call me Pansy and may I call you Hermione?" Pansy greeted in response, standing and holding out a hand to shake. She had to stifle a giggle as Hermione's mouth dropped at the display of good manners shown towards her.

Once again, Hermione rose to the occasion, "I'd like that,Pansy," she answered, looking a mixture of suspicious and surprised.

Pansy next turned to Ronald Weasley, the boy that Draco seemed to hate second only to Harry Potter himself, "Good morning, Mr. Weaseley, may I call you Ron?"

"Bloody hell! Who cast Imperius on Parkinson?" Ron questioned, looking around the room for an answer.

Hermione promptly smacked him in the arm, "Don't mind him, Pansy. He's pants at conversation until he's had his breakfast."

"Oh don't lie, he's always a stupid git," a slight red headed girl corrected as she entered the room towing a blushing Harry Potter by the hand behind her.

Pansy turned to face the pretty, younger witch. "I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure, I'm Pansy."

"I'm Ginny and I'm guessing you already know Harry," Ginny greeted with a sweet smile and a hand out in greeting.

Pansy quickly shook Ginny's hand and returned the smile.

"So, uhm, Park-" Harry began, but was stopped by a pained sound that seemed to be the result of something little Ginny had done.

Taking pity on the Gryffindors, who likely associated her with Draco and his hatred, Pansy decided to use the social skills she'd been forced to learn as a child.

"I'm guessing that you would all like an explanation as to why I'm here?" Pansy suggested.

Hermione sent a warm smile her way, "Please."

"My father thought it was time that I was Marked to show my loyalty to the Dark Lord. I didn't want to be Marked and I don't want to serve him so Andromeda offered me sanctuary," Pansy stated, feeling very vulnerable and very alone as she laid her plight out in front of them.

"So you left behind your home, family, and friends to avoid serving He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Ginny summed up.

Pansy nodded feeling overwhelmed by emotion as she realized just how far from the familiar she was for who knew how long. Not having slept the night before was finally catching up with her and she fought the urge to burst into tears like a toddler in need of a nap.

Molly chose that moment to enter the room carrying a tray of breakfast sausages and hot cakes.

"Pansy dear, what's the matter?" she quickly questioned, setting down the tray and wrapping an arm around Pansy's waist to pull the girl into a motherly embrace while glaring at her own son as if she was sure it was his fault.

Ron, used to Molly's glares and assured that this time it wasn't his fault and he wouldn't be in trouble, ignored the look and began piling food on his plate. Harry joined him while Hermione and Ginny stood agast and watched Molly try to diffuse the situation that had suddenly appeared.

Molly's kindness was the final chip that destroyed Pansy's composure and she began sobbing uncontrollably.

"What on earth happened while I was in the kitchen?" Molly questioned in shock as he held Pansy and rubbed her bath in a soothing way making odd little shushing noises like one would for an infant.

Unfortunately for Pansy, the back rub and comfort only managed to remind her of Draco's earlier comforts last night and brought on a fresh wave of emotional turmoil as she processed the idea that he was gone and she couldn't see him again until the war was over and then a new horror arose in her mind as she realized that he might die before she ever saw him again. What if Draco died? What if he was killed and she never saw him again? What if last night, he said the last thing he would ever say to her. And these people would never understand, could never understand because they didn't like him and probably wanted him dead. She was alone in a sea of Draco haters who didn't want her there and she would never see her mother or father or the other Slytherins again. What if they all died? What if she was left alone forever in a sea of Gryffindors? Her body began to shake uncontrollably as she continued to imagine worse and worse scenarios of Draco's death and her exile.

"Miss Parkinson! Control yourself this instant!" a familiar, strict, nasally voice ordered.

Hearing the familiar sound of her Head of House's voice, Pansy's sobs were interrupted as her head snapped up with full attention to gaze in shock upon Professor Snape, Draco's saviour and protector.

"Pro- Professor Snape?" Pansy whispered.

"Pray tell why a Slytherin is betraying weakness to Gryffindors in the lion's own den?" Professor Snape drawled.

"I'm...I'm...I'm all alone here.." Pansy sniffled.

"I do believe that was your choice. When you requested help to avoid the Mark you agreed to being placed here alone and without any contact from your former associates. Is this not the case?" Snape questioned, raising a single eyebrow in a gesture so reminiscent of Draco that Pansy had to force back a fresh wave of hysterics.

"He sent you? He sent you to check on me?" Pansy asked looking so hopeful that it was heartbreaking.

"He wants nothing more to do with you and you best remember that if you ever catch sight of him again. He is not your friend or ally. All your past interactions are forgotten. Your friendship is dead. He is now your enemy. You are on opposite sides of a war that is quickly building to a climax. He would kill you as soon as acknowledge your presence. Do not underestimate the cold hearted killer he's become. The boy you knew died the same night as Dumbledore." Snape snarled.

Pansy swallowed back the lump in her throat and tried again, "Is he alright? Did they punish him for helping me?"

"Miss Parkinson, have you gone daft? He did not help you. He does not care about you. In his eyes you are now a blood traitor who deserves to join the ranks of Weaselys. His plight is no longer a concern of yours." Snape informed her, though his dark eyes held something more than the coldness they appeared to convey.

"I'm very tired. I wish to lie down. Hermione, could you please show me to my room?" Pansy requested, turning away from Snape and appearing to be suddenly very young and small.

"Of course, Pansy. Uhm, Molly, which room?" Hermione asked, looking up at the matronly lady who was still supporting Pansy's weight by the arm around her waist.

"I'm afraid she'll have to stay with you and Ginny until we are able to finish cleaning up the third floor," Molly answered.

"This way," Hermione directed.

Pansy picked up the bags on the chair beside her and followed Hermione into another narrow and dark hallway.

Surprisingly, the house had a Dark Arts feel to it that was oddly reassuring to Pansy who had grown up in a similar household. Pansy followed without a sound through a living room to another hallway and up a staircase before they walked to the back of another hallway and into a room on their right. The room currently held two beds and a single chair.

"Put your things on the chair and I'll go get one of the cots," Hermione told her kindly.

Pansy nodded and set down the bags that Draco had given her down in front of the chair as she fell into it feeling tired and wondering what he had purchased for her and if it would suffice until she found a way to support herself.

She could hear Hermione wrestling with the cot down the hall and knew she should offer to help but just didn't have the strength left to go. Opening the first bag, she began to rifle through the contents. The bag read "Fredericks of Hollywood". Inside she found two dozen matching bra and knickers sets all in her size, a few sweaters and a pair of leather trousers. The next bag read "Blue Banana" and was filled with skirts, trousers, t-shirts, and two pairs of shoes. The last bag read "Victoria's Secret" and contained more bra and knicker combinations as well as pantyhose, and several silky sleep sets. Inside she also noticed the unicorn replica he'd used to portkey her away. A flicker of hope went through her as she wondered if it would take her back to him. A foolish thought but a fantasy she couldn't help but entertain for a moment. Examining the precious statue more closely, she saw that the base had a sliding bottom and there was a note inside.

With reverence, she opened it.

Pans,

If I know you, then you've found this before you've finished unpacking. There are some things that I needed you to know, things I needed to say to you, but I"m too much of a coward to tell you face to face. There are things that I've kept hidden from you because you mean so much to me and its dangerous to care about anyone or anything when the Dark Lord is involved. He takes the things you love, the things that are beautiful and pure and he corrupts and destroys them. I can't let that happen to you. Besides there are some things that I didn't want you to know. I was afraid you'd look at me differently and I need your love more than I can tell you. It's the only thing that's kept me sane for as long as I can remember. A child can't survive without love and you're the only one who's ever given it to me freely. But, I'm a man now. I still don't feel like much of a man, I'm still just a scared little boy but I'm 16 and old even to start acting like a man. It's time I set you free.

I've known you as long as I can remember, its like you've always been there. Always been a part of my life in one way or another. I know you wanted me to be your boyfriend and to get married after we finished Hogwarts and in a perfect world, that sounds good. But we don't live in a perfect world. Our world is broken. My world doesn't really exist. It's all a fascade, paper cut outs to make us look real when we're all just a bunch of liars, fake and false, our family no more than an empty deception. At the end of the day, the truth is seen and its black and blue and violent and full of pain and blood and misery. You don't belong in that world. You're much too good for it and you're much too good for me.

Don't go and disagree with me. It's the thing I love about you the most, that you think I'm worth something. It gives me the self-esteem I need to go on and hold my head high despite what I am. Who I am and the things I've done. I always thought you were too beautiful and sweet for me. You deserve someone special. Someone who will worship you and treat you like royalty. You deserve someone clean who waited for you, the way you've waited for me. I'm not clean, Pans. I haven't been since I was a very young child. My innocence was taken forfeit for my father's failures. Much better for him to sell my arse than offer up his own. But, I don't want to tell you about that now. Maybe someday, but not now. It happened the day I promised you we'd always be friends. I know you remember, I've seen the memory often enough to know you keep it close to the surface when you're around me. Sorry about that, I don't force the legimens, it just happens to me alot, I guess I use it too much and its always there.

Anyway, I wanted to tell you to move on. I know I said it to you before. I told you not to wait for me that my life was over. While it helped me to know that you didn't listen and you were waiting. Pans, I meant it. The day his Mark was burned into my skin was the day I died. I lost myself that day. Now, I'm just his tool. I want better for you. You deserve better. Find yourself a nice boy, one with a future. It physically hurts me to say it but find yourself someone like Weaseley. He'd be good for you, good to you. If he wasn't already in love with Granger, I'd tell you to stake a claim. But look for someone like him. He'd be good for you. He's what I want for you. You know I only hated him because I wanted to be him so very badly. But I don't want to talk about that right now either.

There is one more thing that I need to reveal to you. I hope it doesn't cause you any pain but its only fair that you know, in case I don't make it through the war. I told you that I was good at legimens. Well, I'm a little too good. I saw it, in a memory of my father's that I was watching to escape the reality of what was happening at the time. I don't know how to say it delicately so I'll just state it as fact. We share the same father. The man you always thought was your father, Malcom Parkinson is sterile, a curse from my own father. As punishment for cursing his fellow Deatheater, the Dark Lord ordered him to provide your mother Isabella Parkinson with a child to carry on the line. You are that child, Pans. You're my half-sister. That's why we've always been so close. Our shared blood draws us together as family and encourages us to love one another. That's also why you have to stop waiting for me. We can never be together, not that way.

Okay, enough sharing. I have my soul to corrupt, innocents to kill, and a madman to appease. Take care my sweet girl. You will always hold a special place in my heart.

My love to you always,

your Draco

Hermione wheeled the cot into the room to find Pansy curled in the chair, sobbing hysterically as she clutched a small statue of a unicorn and some crumpled parchment to her chest.


	4. Chapter 4 - Settling In

Not knowing what to do for the sobbing girl, Hermione wrapped her arms around Pansy and softly rocked her making soothing sounds.

 

Pansy managed to stifle her sobs and look up to see who was comforting her, shocked to look into the brown eyes of Hermione Granger. The girl she had always considered to be a “mudblood” and beneath her was now offering her comfort in her time of need. Just yesterday, Pansy would have recoiled in horror over being touched by someone of inferior blood, but just now, she found that the loving comfort during her time of distress was over riding her parental training. Allowing the letter and unicorn to fall to her waist, she wrapped her arms around the Gryffindor girl and sobbed into her shoulder until the tears finally stopped and left her with a slight hiccup. Lifting her head, she looked at the Gryffindor again and readied herself to be mocked.

 

“Are you feeling a little better now? I know I always feel better after a good cry,” Hermione asked, with a small smile.

 

Pansy couldn’t help herself, she dissolved into laughter. This friendly banter was the last thing she expected from her enemy who had just discovered her at her weakest. Had there roles been reversed, she would have jeered and threatened the other girl with blackmail.

 

“You are all Gryffindor, aren’t you?” Pansy managed to respond.

 

“Why do you say that?” Hermione questioned, tilting her head slightly in thought.

 

“Only a Gryffindor could be so kind to their enemy when their enemy is weak. I used to think it made you a fool but now, I’m just grateful,” Pansy admitted, treating Hermione to a rare half-smile.

 

“Well, many Gryffindors do tend to rush into danger instead of thinking first, which could be considered foolish behavior, but compassion and kindness make you a stronger person, not weak,” Hermione responded, watching Pansy’s face carefully for her reaction.

 

“I see that now. Andromeda is so much stronger than Narcissa and I always thought that Narcissa was the strongest female I’d ever meet. But if she were in Andromeda’s situation, she would not have been able to cope. Narcissa would never leave behind her mansion and servants to help someone who wasn’t anything to her. She wouldn’t even give up some of her comfort to help someone she cared about. Draco,” Pansy explained but was unable to continue as a lump filled her throat.

 

“What about him?” Hermione encouraged, taking care not to allow any animosity to enter into her voice.

 

Swallowing down the lump, Pansy continued, “He used to say that I was the strongest female he knew. He said all females are weak creatures and need to be protected. It’s why he disliked you so much, not the muggle thing like he pretended. You scared him. You challenged his beliefs and confused him. You didn’t need protection because you were protecting others. You should have heard what he said about you in third year after you hit him.”

 

“I can imagine,” Hermione chuckled.

 

Seeing that she would not have to face animosity regarding Draco from Granger, Pansy continued, “He said, and I quote: No one had better ever call Granger a…oh…uhm…you know what…again, because she has a meaner right hook than Crabbe,” Pansy finished dissolving into new laughter.

 

Hermione joined in the laughter, surprised at the half-hearted compliment from her enemy.

 

“I do believe we are bonding, you’d better watch out or we might end up friends,” Hermione warned playfully.

 

Looking into Hermione’s friendly face and sincere brown eyes, Pansy took a giant leap of faith for a Slytherin, “I think I’d like that.”

 

“Well, I know I would. The boys outnumber us girls terribly in this house,” Hermione teased, though her tone was still genuinely friendly.

 

“Oh, they’re no problem. If they get out of line, let me know. I can handle them with one arm tied behind my back,” Ginny greeted entering the room and sending a kind smile Pansy’s way.

 

Pansy turned her attention to the littlest Weasley. She’d never given the girl much thought beyond Draco’s jeers. She certainly had come a long way since the days of her infamous crush on Potter. In fact, it appeared the girl had landed her man as he was currently following her with the look of an adoring puppy following its master.

 

A small smirk crossed Pansy’s lips. “How do you handle Harry when he gets out of line?”

 

A sparkle entered Ginny’s eyes before she turned to face the boy in question. “Harry, what are you doing up here? I thought you were going flying with Ron while Hermione and I got Pansy settled.”

 

A blush spread over Potter’s face as he stuttered out, “I was…ah…erm…I was just coming up here…oh…to get my ah…my broom. Yes, I was just coming up here to get my broom. Well, I guess I’ll go get it, now. Because, I came up here to go get it.”

 

Ginny gave him a soft smile, “Well, go have fun then.”

 

His entire face seemed to light up like a Christmas tree before a goofy smile settled over his features, “We will have fun. Thanks, Ginny. Are you sure you won’t go flying with us? I know you can keep up, you’re a wonderful flyer.”

 

“No, you go ahead,” Ginny encouraged, gently pushing Harry further down the hall.

 

A lost look fell over Harry’s face, “Well, okay then,” he mumbled, before stumbling down the hall.

 

Pansy let out a giggle as the “hero of the wizarding world” walked away with his head hung low because a younger girl wouldn’t go flying with him.

 

“That’s how you handle Harry,” Ginny whispered as she stifled a giggle of her own.

 

“Somehow I don’t think I’d have the same success, I’ll just have to come to you with my troubles,” Pansy decided.

 

“No one else gets that degree of success,” Hermione readily agreed.

 

“So, can we help you unpack? You have a lot of bags from muggle shops. I would have thought you’d have just wizard’s robes,” Ginny commented, looking over Pansy’s bags with curiosity.

 

“I’d like help to unpack,” Pansy quickly agreed, “and you’re right. Most of my things are wizard’s clothes. I had to leave in a hurry and I wasn’t packed so, Draco picked some things up for me.”

 

Ginny seemed shocked into silence for the moment but Hermione was quick to fill the lull in conversation.

 

“So, I guess we’ll need to do some shopping then. Typically, boys are terrible when it comes to fashion. Did he at least get a few things in the right size?”

 

Pansy rolled her eyes, “Have you ever looked at how Draco dresses? Fashion is one thing he understands. If he wasn’t sleeping with half the girls in Slytherin, I’d think he was gay.”

 

This time Hermione was the one left speechless and Ginny picked up the conversation.

 

“I thought you and he were dating?” Ginny questioned, looking very confused.

 

“No, Draco never dated me. We were best friends like Harry and Hermione seem to be.” Pansy answered honestly knowing that these girls wouldn’t use the information to hurt her.

“Maybe we could transfigure them to fit,” Hermione suggested, eyeing the packages with interest.

 

“It won’t be necessary, Draco got the sizes right,” Pansy replied.

 

“So he has fashion sense, he knows your sizes, and he didn’t forget them? Suddenly, I’m seeing Draco in a new light. Let’s see what he bought,” Hermione teased.

 

Pansy began unpacking the bags again, handing the items to Hermione, who passed them to Ginny, who began placing them into an empty drawer. Both girls oohed and awed over the pretty sweaters and tops. When Pansy got to the undergarments, Hermione blushed crimson while Ginny eyed them with appreciation.

 

“I don’t think your relationship is anything like mine and Harry’s. He would never dream of buying me something like this,” Hermione declared holding up a lacy, pink and white thong.

 

“Well, I’d venture to guess that Harry’s a bit more innocent than Draco,” Pansy offered.

 

“Now that’s an understatement,” Hermione chuckled.

 

“I don’t know, I think I could educate him rather quickly if I was wearing this,” Ginny mused holding up the garment in question.

 

“What size are you Ginny? If they fit or you can transfigure them to fit, you can have them,” Pansy offered.

 

Ginny looked longingly at the knickers in her hand, “Won’t you need them?”

 

“Not likely, I think Draco enjoyed shopping for bra and knicker sets a little too much,” Pansy chuckled dumping the remaining contents of the Victoria’s Secret and Fredericks of Hollywood’s bags onto one of the beds.

 

“Merlin, that’s a lot of lace and strings,” Ginny sighed appreciatively.

 

Hermione blushed as she looked over the pile of lingerie. “I always thought he was a bit of a pervert.”

 

Pansy smirked, “I think it’s more a case of this being the only kind of undergarments he’s ever seen on a girl.”

 

“So the girls in Slytherin only wear thongs?” Hermione questioned, looking a cross between curious and shocked.

 

“Of course not, but most girls in Slytherin will put on their sexiest knickers when they have a date with a boy that they plan to be intimate with,” Pansy tactfully explained, “and Draco didn’t date a girl unless she ah..”

 

“I think we get the picture,” Hermione offered quickly letting Pansy off the hook.

 

Pansy smiled appreciatively before asking, “So how far have you gone?”

 

Hermione blushed, “I’ve been kissed a few times but most boys don’t seem to remember I’m a girl. They see me more as a study partner.”

 

Ginny giggled, “That’s because Ron’s a bit thick. Maybe you should borrow some of Pansy’s lingerie. I’m sure there’s a red thong in here somewhere.”

 

“I’m afraid our dear little Ronniekins wouldn’t know what to do with a red thong,” a deep masculine voice cut in.

 

Pansy looked up at the intruder in shock. His shoulder length, wind tousled, red hair made him undeniably a Weasley but that was the only similarity to her classmate she could see. He was tall, tanned, muscled and had a dangerous air about him that excited her instantly.

 

Hermione blushed and tried to hide the red thong she’d found behind her back as Ginny screamed, “Charlie!” and launched herself into the arms of the handsome young man.

 

Charlie easily caught his baby sister and wrapped her in a tight embrace that left Pansy feeling oddly jealous.


	5. Part 5 – The Dragon Tamer

“What have you been up to Gin-bug?” Charlie asked, leaving an arm wrapped protectively around Ginny’s waist and turning slightly so he could direct his full attention on his baby sister.

Pansy felt slightly confused by this odd behavior and worried he might be trying to avoid her until she glanced over at Hermione who was still very red faced and desperately trying to push all the lingerie off the bed and back into the Victoria’s Secret bag. Obviously the boy, correction, man was politely turning his attention away so that Hermione wouldn’t have to feel embarrassed. That was rather sweet. Oh Salazar, don’t let her turn into a Hufflepuff.

“I’ve been working on my summer’s project for Herbology. I’m trying to cross Devil’s Snare with Ruta but it’s not working out so well. I want the Ruta to grow in the dark and quickly like Devil’s Snare so we can grow it in the basements. But all that’s happening is that the Devil’s snare is becoming resistant to sunlight. With Voldemort’s forces using more and more poisons, the hot houses can’t keep up with the demand for Ruta and I was hoping that I could solve the problem,” Ginny patiently explained.

“So once you’ve solved Snape’s ingredients problems are you going to move on to stopping world hunger or destroying He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?” Charlie teased, tapping Ginny’s nose lightly with a finger in a very protective, loving, brotherly way.

“Neither, Mum’s on her way to handling World Hunger and my Harry’s going to handle the other problem,” Ginny giggled.

“Your Harry? Your Harry? When did he become your Harry?” Charlie teased, picking up Ginny and carrying her into the room so he could throw her on the unused bed and tickle her sides.

Pansy noticed the way Charlie’s arms bulged out as his muscles easily manipulated his tiny sister.

“Charlie, stop! Please, stop!” Ginny cried out in delight.

“Alright, then. So tell me what you’ve been up to Mione and who’s your new friend?” Charlie responded, sending a smile to Hermione and a nod to Pansy.

“I’ve just been helping Harry and Ron research,” Hermione began, “and this is Pansy.”

“Researching? You don’t say. I never would have guessed. Our Miss Granger is able to conduct research? Someone so lovely should not be stuffed away with a bunch of dusty old books. You tell my baby brother to take you swimming so you can get some sun and fresh air.” Charlie answered Hermione with a wink. Hermione turned a lovely shade of red and ducked her head as Charlie turned his attention to Pansy.

“Hello Pansy, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Charlie greeted, holding out a hand formally.

Pansy fluttered her lashes the way her mother taught her to do when meeting a new man and gently took his outstretched hand with her fingertips. Instead of shaking her hand as she’d anticipated he would, Charlie brought the hand to his lips and brushed a slight kiss across the back of her hand. A well trained and well mannered man, her mind informed her as a jolt of pleasure shot through her body starting at her hand and ending at her toes.

“The pleasure’s all mine,” she whispered.

“So what brings you to Headquarters? Are you a new recruit?” Charlie questioned, with an endearing crooked smile.

He seemed to be unaware of Pansy’s background. She hated to fill him in but the sooner the better.

“I’m more of a refugee,” Pansy answered shyly.

“So Death eaters got your family, then? I’m sorry for your loss. You’ll be safe here.” Charlie told her, looking sympathetic.

Pansy chuckled, “No, Mr. Weasley, Death eaters are my family. My father wanted me to take the Mark and I didn’t want to so Andromeda offered me sanctuary.”

Pansy waited for the inevitable and the man to politely excuse himself from her presence.

“That might be even worse. It must have been very difficult for you to make a choice like that. It was hard enough for me to make the decision to move to Romania so I could work with the dragons. I couldn’t imagine how difficult it would be to leave home and not know if I’d ever see my Mum and Dad again. You are a very brave and selfless woman, Pansy.” Charlie praised.

The praise took Pansy off guard. She wasn’t used to compliments and she’d been expecting censure. Her Slytherin instincts kicked in and encouraged her to change the subject.

“You work with dragons? How fascinating. Tell me, what lead to your taking an interest in such a dangerous field?” Pansy countered.

Charlie settled himself on the bed next to Ginny who seemed keenly interested in the conversation.

“I always wondered that too,” Hermione agreed, nodding and settling herself on the other bed in a manner that made Pansy wonder if the girl thought she’d be tested on the answers later.

“You likely know that the Weasleys are a rather large family?” Charlie asked in a tone that made it clear he was poking fun but not embarrassed by his families size.

Pansy nodded and waited to see what else he would say.

“Well, Bill, he’s the oldest and he as always really good with Charms and Defense classes. He was a prefect and on the Quidditch team and I really admired him growing up. He helped me all through Hogwarts with my classes and Quidditch. After me came Percy and he was, well, have you met Percy?” Charlie asked, a twinkle of mischief filling his eyes.

“He works for the Minister,” Ginny giggled as though her brother’s job were humorous.

“Yes, and he was Head Boy at school.” Hermione added.

Pansy thought about it. She’d never paid much attention to the other prefects or the Head Boy. But she was always aware of all the school gossip and she remembered something that had been a bit of a scandal in Ravenclaw. “Is he the one that was dating Penelope Clearwater?” Pansy asked.

Hermione looked over at Ginny askance.

“That prat! I knew it!” Ginny complained hitting her thigh with her fist. “Just wait till he shows up again.”

Pansy decided then and there that she did not want to get on Ginny’s bad side.

“Simmer down, Gin-bug. You know Perce had to keep his dates a secret with Fred and George looking to humiliate him,” Charlie appeased his little sister easily.

Charlie then continued his explanation, “So if you’re familiar with Perce, you know that he’s an obnoxious prat of an overachiever scholastically. So with Bill ahead and Perce behind and the twins and their mischief keeping the parents’ attention when they weren’t tending to Ronniekins and Gin-bug here, I felt a little bit alone. Hagrid noticed. Most people don’t think he notices anything but his animals but he does. That man has a good heart. He saw that I was feeling a little lost and alone. I needed something to make me feel special and unique. So I wasn’t just another Weasley and not one of the better ones.”

Charlie smiled as though the memory was very enjoyable.

“Oh Charlie, I never knew you felt that way!” Ginny cried hugging his neck tightly.

“Now don’t cry Gin-bug. You were just a babe in arms at the time. It’s hard when you’re not the oldest or youngest or smartest or most talented. In a big family you feel a little out of place. But, like I was saying, Hagrid noticed and told me that he needed help with his animals. There were some sick dragons that he was helping nurse back to health for a Dragon Reserve in Romania. They’d been badly injured in a raid and it didn’t look like they’d survive. At first I just brought them water and stoked their fires to keep their caves warm. It didn’t take me long to see what beautiful and gentle creatures they are and I fell in love. I trained with Hagrid every year after and got an O in Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid spoke with the Reserve when I graduated and they agreed to take me on as an apprentice. Now, I’m a fully trained Dragon Tamer.” Charlie proudly finished.

“That’s so noble,” Pansy stated.

“Charlie that’s a beautiful story,” Hermione agreed her eyes full of tears.

“Charlie Weasley! You get down here and greet your mother this instant!” a loud voice shouted, carrying through the entire house.

“And that’s my cue to go. Excuse me ladies, I do believe my Mum needs me,” Charlie smiled, tousling Ginny’s hair before heading out into the hall.

“So that’s your brother?” Pansy asked Ginny unnecessarily.

“Yup,” Ginny giggled.


	6. Chapter Six – Finding New Friends

“We should probably get going and let you take your nap,” Hermione suggested, handing over the Victoria’s Secret bag and smiling as she pulled Ginny out the door behind her.

Pansy looked down at the bag. She was tired, but she didn’t feel drained anymore. Instead she was feeling energized for the first time since Draco had fled from school. She took the time to put away her knickers and bras and set the empty bags into the bin in the room. She found she’d been sitting on her letter from Draco and it was much wrinkled, but fortunately not torn.

Scolding herself for letting her emotions go and make her careless, she carefully folded it and hid it away in the compartment under the unicorn statue. The unicorn statue then found a home among her bra and knickers sets.

Hermione’s cot was pushed in front of the other dresser but Pansy wasn’t overly concerned about locations at the moment. Feeling the exhaustion seeping back into her bones, she lay down on top of the covers and closed her eyes.

A Hungarian Horntail soared through gray and pink skies as the sun set above the forest clearing. Pansy stood in the center of the clearing watching the magnificent beast as it displayed a grace that defied its bulk.

“He’s a beauty. I’ve never seen his match,” a strong voice whispered in her ears, wrapping strong arms around her waist so she could lean into his firm chest as she watched.

The dragon noticed her companion and changed course heading straight for the pair. A shiver of fear and anticipation made its way through Pansy as the creature landed and slowly approached them.

“Don’t be afraid, love. His approach is friendly, he’s just taking a look at us,” the voice attached to the arms whispered in an encouraging way.

“I know, Draco would never harm me,” Pansy answered, surprised by how sure she was of her safety in the face of danger.

But she understood her lack of fear a moment later when the dragon transformed into her childhood friend and maybe half-brother.

“Remember what I told you?” Draco asked, his grey eyes looking both sad and determined.

“We’ll always be friends no matter what,” Pansy obediently answered.

“I told you to find a boy like Weasley, someone who would be good to you and take care of you,” Draco corrected.

“I remember,” Pansy nodded, feeling her heart breaking all over again.

“Your heart’s found him. It’s time to let me go,” Draco breathed, using a single finger to trace a tear down her cheek.

“No! I can’t let you go. It’s always been us, together,” Pansy sobbed, feeling the strong arms easily release her and allow her to wrap herself around the boy she’d always been faithful to.

She felt Draco’s arms tighten in that way that never failed to make her feel safe and secure. “You need to beautiful girl. You can’t be his so long as your mine and I’ve always wanted better for you. He’s waited patiently for you long enough. He’s even let you go a while to say goodbye. He’s a good man, Pans. Don’t give up your chance at happiness over a dream that we both know can’t come true. I will always love you. I will always need you. I will always be your friend. Now, go to him before it’s too late.”

To her dismay, Draco seemed to evaporate around her until only a gray mist marked where the boy she’d loved her whole life had been. Pansy fell to the ground and began to sob. He was gone and she might never see him again.

A gentle hand rubbed circles on her back until she turned and felt herself wrapped into a new set of arms. They were stronger and more muscled. They were tanned from days working outdoors and despite their work hardened appearance; they were soft and cradled her in not only a safe caress but a loving one as well.

“That’s what I always wanted for you,” Draco’s voice whispered in her ear.

Pansy turned to try to find him, but all she saw was the clear meadow and a bright blue sky that replaced the gray clouds.

“He’s gone pretty one, but I’m here now and the only thing you need to do to keep me is ask me to stay,” a husky voice reminded her from the arms that still cradled her so securely.

Pansy tried to look up to see who the husky voice belonged to and opened her mouth to say, “Stay.”

“I did not Ronald Billus Weasley so you can just go jump in that pond you’re so fond of!” Hermione shouted, slamming the door and waking Pansy from the most wonderful dream.

Pansy sat up in the cot and looked around her. The room had gone dark and it was difficult to make out where things were.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I wake you Pansy?” Hermione gushed, looking at her startled roommate.

“It’s alright, Hermione. I was ready to get up. What time is it?” Pansy responded.

“Quarter till six. I was coming up to wash and wake you for dinner but I intended to do it more politely,” Hermione apologized.

“You don’t need to apologize, it sounded like you were having an argument and it’s always difficult to be quiet during an argument. You should have heard how loud it would get in Slytherin when Millie or Daphne would get into an argument. I’m shocked you didn’t hear them up in your tower. Do you want to talk about it?” Pansy offered.

“Thank you, but no. I’m still too angry,” Hermione responded.

Pansy nodded sympathetically but wondered if the other girl didn’t want to talk about it because she was too upset or because she didn’t trust her.

As Pansy got up and ran a brush through her hair, she saw Hermione changing from her shorts and t-shirt into a fresh shirt and pair of jeans.

Feeling rumpled, Pansy decided to follow her example and pulled off her own t-shirt to dig through her drawer for a fresh one.

Ginny stormed in next yelling out, “Because you’re a fool, Ron!”

Hermione chuckled and looked comforted.

Pansy wasn’t sure where to direct her attention so she went back to choosing a top.

“Oh he makes me so angry! Why must he insist on being so bloody stupid?” Ginny complained.

“I think he’s trying to prove that he’s grown-up,” Hermione sighed.

“He’ll never convince Charlie of that,” Ginny giggled.

“I guess I could cut him a little slack. He wasn’t trying to insult me, he was defending himself from Charlie,” Hermione nodded in agreement.

“Oh, you can’t forgive a transgression that easily,” Pansy shook her head, pulling on a lavender t-shirt with silver sparkling roses on the front.

“What would you suggest?” Ginny asked an evil twinkle in her eye.

“That depends on the transgression,” Pansy answered flippantly.

“Can I tell her Mione?” Ginny asked.

“Okay, it wouldn’t hurt to get a fresh perspective,” Hermione agreed.

“Charlie mentioned how hot it is and how a nice swim in the pond would be refreshing. Ron agreed and started telling stories about the games we used to play in the pond near the Burrow, where we live. Then, Charlie told Ron that there’s a pond less than a half mile from here and he ought to take me and Mione for a swim. When Ron said it sounded like fun, Charlie said he’d have to come along so he could see Mione in a bikini. Then, the prat, said that it wasn’t that hot and he didn’t think it would be that good of an idea after all. When Mione said she’d still like to go with Charlie and me, Ron said that he didn’t think it was a good idea because that would be including an outsider in our family fun.” Ginny laughed.

“Then, I told him that I didn’t want to go anywhere I wasn’t wanted,” Hermione huffed crossing her arms under her chest and getting riled all over again.

“And I told Mione that she was wanted because I wanted her,” Ginny giggled.

“Then, Charlie told me that he would love to accompany his girls swimming,” Hermione blushed.

“And for some unknown reason, Ron exploded,” Ginny burst out laughing once more.

“He just doesn’t like to include me,” Hermione pouted.

“More like he doesn’t want Charlie ogling you in a bikini,” Ginny corrected.

“It sounds to me like Ron has a case of the denials,” Pansy suggested stifling the strange wave of jealousy the story brought over her. She was not jealous of the Mudblood.

“In denial, over what?” Hermione asked sounding completely innocent and unaware.

“Please tell me they aren’t both in denial,” Pansy pleaded with Ginny.

“Eureka, she’s discovered the problem!” Ginny shouted triumphantly.

Pansy rolled her eyes. “For the smartest witch of our generation, you are severely lacking in knowledge of the adolescent male.”

“Here, here!” Ginny agreed raising a hand to Pansy in a Muggle ‘high five’.

Pansy chuckled and completed the strange Muggle ritual with Ginny before turning her attention back to Hermione.

“Hermione, I’m going to give you a new course of study, its called, Adolescent boys 101,” Pansy decided.

Hermione’s eyes grew wide and fearful as Ginny settled herself on the bed.

“I don’t need to learn anything about boys. Boys don’t look at me like that. We’re more pals not dates,” Hermione stuttered blushing fiercely.

“That’s because you hide all your assets. If you want boys to notice you, you have to dress the part. First of all, why do you insist on wearing t-shirts that are at least 2 sizes too big?” Pansy began her training.

“Well, the smaller shirts pull across my chest and draw attention to it,” Hermione defended.

“And why is it that you don’t want boys looking at your chest?” Pansy asked.

To Hermione’s horror, Pansy looked like she meant the question seriously.

“That would be immodest,” Hermione answered looking scandalized.

“Why would that matter? You’re a girl, Hermione. You have boobs. They’re there for a reason and it isn’t just to cushion a baby’s head or nurse a baby after you’re married. God gave us boobs so that we could handle the other Boobs he put here on earth,” Pansy explained.

Hermione looked entirely overwhelmed by the information and sat with her mouth slightly agape.

“And make-up. Why don’t you wear any makeup? You have beautiful eyes and gorgeous high cheek bones yet you insist on hiding your best features behind your hair. If you just used a little eyeliner and mascara, you could bring out your eyes. And with a few spells and maybe a potion or two, we could tame that frizz,” Pansy continued looking excited over the prospect of a Hermione make-over.

“I don’t have time to fool with that stuff, I have studying to do. Besides makeup is just a way to hide what you really are and that’s like lying. I’d rather be honest,” Hermione defended herself.

Pansy gave Ginny a look and was rewarded by a nod from the other girl.

“Hermione, if you’ll trust me, I’ll have Ron eating out of your palm before you go to bed tonight,” Pansy enticed.

Hermione blushed again, “I’m not interested in Ron that way, and we’re just friends.”

“Yes, I can see that, but I think he’s interested in you that way. Why don’t you let me test out my theory?” Pansy asked with a smirk.

Hermione seemed to be considering as she tugged at a curl and shifted her weight from foot to foot.

“Girls, it’s time for dinner!” Molly shouted up the stairs.

“Tomorrow, you can do it tomorrow,” Hermione agreed and hurried out the door.

“Come on, you must be hungry,” Ginny encouraged holding out a hand for Pansy.

Pansy gratefully accepted the hand and followed Ginny down the stairs.


	7. Chapter Seven – New Beginnings

Entering the dining room was like entering the Great Hall. The table was already filled with people talking, laughing and helping themselves to the vast quantities of food spread out. Ginny immediately settled herself next to Harry and Hermione, who seemed intent on ignoring Ron, scanned the table briefly before she found a seat between the two twin Weasleys.

Pansy was feeling a bit overwhelmed. There were too many strange people and she wasn’t entirely sure where a free space might be or where she would be welcome. Andromeda and her daughter were not in sight and Pansy would rather go hungry than settle herself next to the bulky Auror who was eyeing her tight t-shirt a little too appreciatively.

“Having trouble finding a seat?” a husky voice whispered in her ear.

Only due to years of Slytherin training was she able to stifle her impulse to “spook” at the unexpected voice so close to her ear.

“I’m just feeling a little overwhelmed,” she responded, coyly turning and fluttering her lashes at the tall, muscular man whom she’d met earlier.

“They act like a bunch of animals, but no worries, they’ve food so they won’t devour you. Come and sit by me, I’ll protect you,” Charlie offered with a grin.

Pansy allowed him to take her arm, surprised when they reached the table and room was immediately made for them. She found herself seated between Charlie and the pretty blonde she remembered from the Wizarding Tournament.

The blonde gave her a smile before returning her attention to another obvious Weasley with some kind of tooth dangling from his ear. He gave off a dangerous air similar to Charlie’s but was somehow seemed more tamed.

“Bill, behave,” the pretty blond scolded, slapping his arm playfully.

Immediately, Pansy understood. That one had not only been tamed but claimed.

“Sorry, my love, but Percy can be suck a ruddy little pillock,” Bill apologized, patting the blonde’s hand gently.

“Here you are my dears,” Mrs. Weasley greeted, handing Charlie and her each a plate and silverware service wrapped in a napkin.

“Thank you,” Pansy answered automatically, surprised to find that room had already been cleared so she had a place to set it.

Before she could reach for a serving bowl, the sweet pink haired girl, Tonks appeared with two glasses full of pumpkin juice.

“Here ya are ducks,” Tonks smiled handing one to Charlie and her before disappearing into the kitchen behind Mrs. Weasley.

Pansy set down her glass feeling slightly nervous of so many arms and such crowded conditions but decided that this was normal for her new companions and she would have to adjust to it soon.

Now, all she had to do was help herself to some food. There were any number of trays and bowls all over the table and it seemed hands were constantly helping themselves to all of them. Feeling her stomach growl to remind her that she hadn’t eaten since early that morning and not very much, she reached to help herself to a piece of the London broil. One of the twins beat her to the serving fork and began piling it on his plate. She decided to forego the meat for now and start with a helping of potatoes. Percy already was helping himself to the sweet potatoes so she reached for the mashed. Ron beat her to the serving spoon on those and began piling them on his plate. Feeling foolish that she’d been beaten twice, she looked for a dish that was less popular and spied a bowl of broccoli that barely looked touched. Reaching for it, she was once again thwarted, this time by the Auror who’d been staring at her.

“Gotta move quicker than that,” he chuckled, raising his eyes and licking his lips in a way that made her feel distinctly uncomfortable.

Deciding it would be best to wait until the rush for food was over and to help herself to what was left, Pansy sat back a bit. Charlie, who had just finished dumping gravy over his plate full of food, turned and perceptively asked, “Not hungry or not able to get to anything?”

“I’m just a little slow. Usually Draco makes Vince and Greg wait until we’ve filled our plates so I’m not used to fighting for a serving utensil,” Pansy shrugged.

“What would you like?” Charlie whispered conspiratorially.

“A slice of London broil and some potatoes,” Pansy responded feeling slightly embarrassed for some reason she couldn’t determine.

She watched in shock as Charlie lifted her plate and within a few seconds it was returned to her with a thick slice of London broil and a pile of mashed potatoes that would choke Greg.

Pansy felt her eyes grow wide and tried to control her reaction so she was able to smile at her helper, “Thank you.”

“No problem, I had to do the same for Hermione her first visit to the Burrow. Sometimes we forget that newcomers might arrive with etiquette. Did you want gravy or a roll?” Charlie responded with a friendly grin.

“Yes, please,” Pansy answered, more to distract Charlie as she dealt with the jealousy that had once again taken root in her chest. Why should she care if he had helped the Mudblood earlier? He was just a nice and helpful guy. She should be appreciative that he was willing to help her too and not jealous over the girls he’d helped in the past.

Gravy was poured over her potatoes followed by a buttery roll set on the side. She took the time to smile appreciatively before cutting a bite of meat.

The conversation seemed to flow around her without let up but it was more comforting than anything, she didn’t really know these people and had no idea what to say to any of them.

“Conversation is like food, you’ve got to just jump in and grab a hold of one,” Charlie informed her with a wink before calling out, “Oi, Bill what was that bit about the cursed broach mum was telling me earlier?”

The one with the earring turned with a good natured smile for his brother, “Strangest thing I’ve ever come across. It’s a real beautiful piece, platinum with diamond and emeralds encrusted to form what looks like a siren complete with a serpentine tail. She’s animate and dazzles you with her emerald eyes and tail while her diamond tresses dance to draw you further in. But don’t touch her! One of my assistants couldn’t resist her call; he was dead before we even knew he touched her. I’ve never seen a curse act so quickly. It was like all his blood dried up the moment he touched her yet no matter how often we scan it; we can’t find any curse or poisons on it. It’s the strangest thing.”

“I’ve never seen anything like that, I wonder if its siren magic?” Charlie suggested.

“That was my first guess too, but we have a girl that’s a quarter siren in the office and she insists it isn’t siren magic, she shudders whenever she goes near the thing, claims its terrible dark magic. Really though, what do you expect, we appropriated it from Malfoy Manor after all,” Bill continued.

“So they got the raid papers?” Charlie asked.

Pansy let the conversation fade as she considered what she’d heard. It sounded like Draco’s great-great-great grandmother’s broach. It had been specially made for her because her husband was terribly jealous. As she was ½ siren, men couldn’t help but be drawn to her and he wanted something special to keep them away and keep her protected. If she was right, the broach would be harmless to females and only harm males with the idea of protecting the wearer.

“That’s why I said we should have hauled the little runt in,” Bill chuckled.

“Excuse me,” Pansy interrupted.

The one with the earring directed his attention to her but didn’t look half as pleasant as Charlie who was smiling encouragingly.

“Yes?” Bill prompted, clearly ready to dismiss her as quickly as possible.

“I was wondering about the broach you mentioned. If you got it from Malfoy Manor, I might be able to help. Your assistant, the one who was killed, was it a man or woman?” Pansy questioned nervously.

“A man, I don’t see why it matters, a life was lost,” Bill answered looking puzzled.

“I think it was Noelia Malfoi’s broach and if it is, it won’t harm females, only males. Her husband was crazy jealous and spelled the broach to immediately drain the blood of any man who touched her while she was wearing it,” Pansy explained.

“What spell would do that?” Bill asked obviously intrigued.

Pansy frowned, “Caedis Venae.”

“What is “Caedis Venae? I’ve never heard of it.” Bill questioned, obviously intrigued.

Pansy continued to frown in confusion. How was it that a full grown man was unfamiliar with one of the most popular spells among Purebloods?

“It’s a blood draining spell that only affects who you tell it to. If you got the broach from Malfoy Manor, it would affect any males without Malfoy blood over the age of 17. Anyone under 17, female, or with a drop of Malfoy blood would be immune to the spell. It’s a standard Pureblood spell every husband sets on a piece of jewelry to protect his wife. I’m surprised you weren’t taught when you were a child,” Pansy shrugged.

“Oi, Melbourne!” Bill called.

The creepy Auror who seemed intent on staring at Pansy’s chest turned his attention to Bill.

“What ya want?” he grumbled.

“You ever hear of a Caedis Venae spell?” Bill prompted.

“Sure, dark magic that. Drains the blood outa anyone who touched what it was cast upon. Dark families love it because you can add clauses to make it immune to their family members and anyone else they don’t want harmed,” Melbourne responded.

Turning back to Pansy, Bill asked, “How to I cancel it out?”

Feeling good about being helpful, Pansy gave a weak smile and answered, “Cecidi caedis.”

“Do you think you could come by the Ministry tomorrow and take a look?” Bill asked sounding genuinely hopeful.

Pansy felt frightened. She had only just arrived at safety. Draco had risked so much to make sure she got here and was safe. It would be very unwise to come out of hiding, especially this soon. Yet, she didn’t want to disappoint the man looking at her who obviously was respected by her new companions.

She was saved from having to respond when the Weasley mother swatted Bill on the back of the head, “Pansy is here for protection, you can’t expect her to waltz into the Ministry and be able to get out unharmed. It’s too dangerous for her and too dangerous for us. Why don’t you bring it here for her to take a look at?”

Pansy was surprised that the woman had been paying any attention to their conversation.

“It can’t leave the Ministry, Mum. I’d set off alarms before I got it to the ground floor,” Bill growled in frustration.

“Maybe I could show you the spell. If it’s done correctly, it will give off a blue glow,” Pansy suggested.

“That’s a good idea, thanks for your help,” Bill responded before returning his attention to Fleur and teasing her about her still mostly full plate.

“Thanks for helping out my brother,” Charlie breathed into her ear sending gooseflesh down her neck and torso.

“My pleasure,” Pansy answered fluttering her lashes.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. She continued eating her meal fully aware of the strong male presence by her side. The main course was being cleaned up and out came the desserts. There was chocolate cake, strawberry shortcake, and treacle tart.

“What’s your favorite?” Charlie quickly asked her before they hit the table.

“Shortcake,” Pansy whispered back hurriedly.

Before she could blink, the desserts were on the table and ravaged. Charlie set a nice sized portion of Strawberry shortcake in front of her before settling back with a huge slice of chocolate cake.

Pansy smiled to thank him and picked up her fork.

A siren split the room screaming and making everyone jump.

Pansy felt a spike of fear travel straight to her stomach and immediately wished she hadn’t just eaten as she feared she would vomit. They must have found her; Deatheaters must have breeched the wards. She felt her heart race and couldn’t control her sudden breathing that was much, much too fast.

“Calm down, it’s just letting us know there’s an attack somewhere, you’re safe here,” Charlie reassured rubbing small circles on her back as he turned his attention to Mad Eye Moody who was entering the room.

“Deatheaters are attacking St. Morgana’s Home for the Elderly, our port key leaves in 2 minutes,” Moody stated before heading into another room.

Nearly everyone at the table jumped up to follow, including Charlie, to Pansy’s dismay.

Within two minutes, they all disappeared. Pansy looked around her at the calm remains after the chaos. She was left alone with Ginny Weasley.

“Are we safe here without them?” Pansy asked, feeling terrible for being selfish but too frightened not to try to ease her first anxiety.

“We’re fine; it’s them I’m worried about. Harry is always so reckless. He’s supposed to stay behind until he’s ready to face the Dark Lord but he always insists on going along. One of these days he’ll come back dead! I wish he would listen to me,” Ginny fumed.

“Maybe he doesn’t know how much it hurts you to see him in danger,” Pansy gently suggested.

“Oh he knows, he just doesn’t care. When we’re snogging, he’s all, ‘I’d do anything for you and I love you so much’ but when it comes to the war and the fight it’s a whole different tune. ‘You can’t risk yourself. You’re too young. This isn’t for you.’ Humph. Between him and Mum, I’ll always be stuck here,” Ginny pouted.

“So you’re not afraid for them?” Pansy questioned.

“Of course I am, why do you think I want to go with them? How can I help if I’m stuck here?” Ginny complained.

“I never thought of it that way,” Pansy mused considering the new perspective.  
“Well, we’d better clean this up or Mum will let us have it. They’ll need the space to tend to the wounded when they get back.” Ginny ordered.

Feeling numb, Pansy nodded and began to help Ginny clean up the dining room and kitchen. Worrying about a certain tall, muscular redhead and wondering if he was also reckless and whether he’d come back unharmed.


End file.
